Les perles de l'Atlantique
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] songfik sur une chanson de Lynda Lemay. La fik est une UA. Comme deux adolescents qui s'aiment sont séparés mais finisse par se retrouver. Dsl si le résumer est pas génial, mais c'est pas ma spécialité.


**Les perles de l'atlantique **

[POV ???]

_« Une vieille casquette et des chaussures délacées, _

_Une ch'mise ouverte sur un cœur mal attach_

_La serviette entre les épaules et les oreilles, _

_Lourde de sable et de soleil » _

C'est comme cela que Papa me trouve alors que je suis dans les bras de mon amour. Mes yeux reflétant le bonheur parfait, quelques secondes auparavant, se voile en voyant mon père, furieux, s'avancer vers moi pour m'attraper par le poignet et m'obliger à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

Mon amour s'interpose mais Papa le frappe au visage avec force pour qu'il ne le gène pas dans sa démarche. Je hurle son nom, lui disant par la suite que je l'aimerais toujours, il fait de même, mais c'est un cri de désespoir profond que j'entends sortir de ses lèvres... Lèvres qui étaient posées sur les miennes pour la première fois il y a quelques instants.

_« A moitié femme et à moitié petite fille,_

_Presque solide mais encore trop fragile_

_Avec comme une perle en moins dans ma coquille_

_J'ai quitté l'île » _

Si seulement Papa savait ce qu'il était en train de faire...Il me détruit, comme s'il brisait mon cœur à grand coup de marteau pour me faire le plus de mal possible...

Quand j'étais avec Lui, je me sentais plus forte, prête à tout affronter mais ce n'était que parce qu'il était avec moi... Sans Lui, je redeviens aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine au teint pâle et maladif.

Quelque chose vient de s'envoler au fond de moi alors que Papa continue à me tirer. Lorsque je m'accroche à un poteau pour l'empêcher de me faire avancer, il me gifle au visage ce qui à pour effet de me faire lâcher prise.

- Nous allons quitter cette île et plus jamais tu ne reverras ce garçon. Arrête de pleurer Réléna !! M'a-t-il crié avec colère, me menaçant de sa main.

Je hoche la tête et essuie mes larmes, mais d'autres montent à mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

_« Avec ce sentiment d'oublier quelque chose_

_Chuis montée à l'arrière d'la Pontiac de mon père_

_Comme je n'aie pas su garder mes paupières closes_

_J'ai regardé s'éloigner les dunes et la mer » _

Je monte dans la voiture et pars me recroqueviller près de la vitre. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues mais j'empêche le moindre son de sortir de ma bouche.

J'essaie de fermer mes yeux avec force mais je n'y arrive pas, Son souvenir est encore frais dans mon esprit. Je regarde par la vitre et observe une dernière fois le paysage que je ne verrais sans doute plus jamais... Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, l'odeur du sel de mer, le vent passant dans mes cheveux par la fenêtre ouverte.

_« Les genoux encore couverts de boue et de bouts d'algues  
Et la bouche encore pleine du goût de ta peau  
J'ai écouté se taire le vent et les vagues  
Puis se déchaîner ma colère et mes sanglots. »_

Papa m'observe à plusieurs reprises dans le rétroviseur, son regard est à la fois critique et furieux. Il ne peut pas comprendre l'amour qui anime mon cœur à chaque instant de ma vie.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour enlever une larme et une foule de sentiment montent en moi...

Lorsque je lui avais dit à voix basse que je l'aimais et qu'il avait prit mon visage entre ses doigts fin de pianiste avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout ce qui se déroulait autour de moi venait de disparaître, il n'y avait plus rien sauf son corps pressé contre le mien, ses lèvres douces et chaudes... Un seul mot pouvait décrire ce moment : magique.

Je l'aimais...Mais cela, quand je l'ai dit à mon père, il a refusé de m'écouter, me répétant pour la énième fois que j'étais déjà destinée à un jeune homme sur nom de Wufei. J'ai crié, mais il n'a rien entendu. C'est comme ça que j'en suis venue à lui désobéir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les sentiments qui montaient en vague au fond de mon cœur. Bien sûr, je savais que lorsqu'il le découvrirait, je me ferais disputer très sévèrement... mais après tout, si on ne prend pas de risque en amour, à quoi ça sert de vivre ?

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes sanglots se sont fait bruyant, j'en suis même venue à parler à voix haute, lui criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Que j'allais me tuer si il continuait comme ça. Mais bien sûr, il a continué à conduire, se fichant de ce que je racontais. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il intéresse c'est de rentrer de l'argent dans les caisses de la famille. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Vivre heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime ! Ce n'est pas le ciel que je demande...

_« Endormies dans une boîte depuis des années  
Comme dans un coffre au trésor mal enterr  
Y'a une casquette et des chaussures démodées  
Lourdes de sable et de poussière._

_Certains printemps dans mes folies de grand ménage  
En retrouvant ces p'tits vestiges de voyage  
Je retrouvais du même coup le grand vertige  
Que j'avais sur l'île. »_

Quelques années sont passées depuis ce jour dramatique qui hante encore mes pires cauchemars. La blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé et je sais que jamais, même si je me marie avec Wufei, je ne pourrais oublier mon premier et seul amour. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit. Il a hoché la tête, me disant que lui aussi, son cœur battait pour quelqu 'un, une jeune femme du nom de Catherine. Un sourire a étiré pour la première fois depuis des années mes lèvres. Tous deux nous vivions dans l'espoir qu'un jour, nous pourrions vivre heureux avec la personne que l'on aime.

Un jour, j'ai eu envie de revoir Son doux visage. Comme Papa était parti pour la journée, j'en ai profité pour fouiller la maison et j'ai fini par trouver mon bonheur... Tout au fond d'une armoire du débarras. Délicatement, j'ai prit la boîte à chaussure et l'ait posé sur le parquet. Ce que j'ai découvert dedans m'a tellement ému que les larmes sont montées à mes yeux pour couler ensuite le long de mes joues.

Pourtant, les objets présents dans cette boîte auraient pu paraître insignifiant pour d'autres personnes mais pour moi, il s'agissait d'une partie de ma vie qui refaisait surface dans mon coeur.

J'ai, à plusieurs reprises, murmuré son nom avant de dire les mêmes mots qu'à l'époque... « Je t'aimerais toujours, toujours... ». Une envie de hurler prend ma gorge d'assaut mais en planquant ma main sur ma bouche, j'arrive à m'en dissuader.

Tous les moments passés à ses côtés me reviennent à l'esprit... Je me souviens du bonheur que je ressentais lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

_« Avec ce sentiment d'oublier quelque chose  
Je remettais la boîte à sa place avec soin  
Je n'ai jamais su garder mes paupières closes  
Quand mes yeux se mettent à pleurer de vieux chagrins.  
Puis j'émergeais d'la chambre à débarras, rêveuse  
Avec les joues toutes rouges et les ch'veux emmêlés  
Comme un fantôme d'adolescente amoureuse  
La bouche encore marquée de son premier baiser. » _

Lorsque je suis sortie du débarras, quelques heures plus tard, serrant contre ma poitrine sa photo, la bonne se tenait devant la porte et me regardait d'un air accusateur. Elle savait ce que j'étais allée faire, cela se serait vue à des kilomètres à la ronde, il suffisait de voir mes yeux. J'avais l'air rêveuse... Complètement décoiffée, les joues rouge d'avoir versées tant de larmes... Si Papa m'avait vu à cet instant, il m'aurait giflé de toutes ses forces pour me remettre les pieds sur terre.

De nouvelles larmes montent à mes yeux lorsque je repense à ce que j'ai dû subir depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison. J'ai tant pleuré...

La tristesse m'a rendu laide, j'ai perdu du poids, je ne souris plus. Ma vie est devenue un enfer...

J'ai essayé de fuguer une fois. Oh si vous saviez ce que mon père m'a fait ensuite, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Il frappait de toutes ses forces, me hurlant que je devais lui obéir, que j'étais à lui...

Je me hâte de monter dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer à clef et être tranquille durant quelques heures encore.

Dès que j'ai fermé la porte, je me laisse glisser contre celle-ci et passe mes doigts maigres sur mes lèvres... Le goût de sa peau a disparu depuis bien longtemps, mais les sentiments que j'avais ressenti, eux, sont indélébiles.

_« Puis en ramassant mon journal un beau matin  
Dans la boîte aux lettres en bordure du chemin  
En robe de nuit et en pantoufles au grand soleil  
Lourde d'ennui et de sommeil »_

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis que j'avais repris la photo dans le débarras. Heureusement, la bonne n'avait rien dit à mon père par peur qu'il me frappe encore je suppose... Ce matin là, pour la première fois depuis des années, m'ont père m'a envoyé chercher le courrier. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'en connais pas les raisons car se serait faux, le père de Wufei était présent pour le petit déjeuné. Tous deux voulaient sûrement parler de mon mariage. Cette fois encore, les larmes se remettent à couler sur mes joues, je suis devenue une petite poupée fragile qui passe sa vie à pleurer...

En ouvrant la boîte aux lettres,

_« J'ai trouvé parmi les encarts publicitaires  
Un petit mot signé d'une main familière  
Qui du coup me ramena des années en arrière  
Là-bas sur l'île. »_

« Vient me rejoindre au parc au coin de la rue, je t'aime »

Lorsque j'ai vu ces quelques mots sur ce bout de papier, une telle foule de sentiments sont montés en moi que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. IL était là, à quelques mètres de la maison, dans le grand par cet il m'attendait. Il m'avait retrouv !

_« Avec ce sentiment de r'trouver quelque chose  
J'ai couru jusqu'à l'endroit où tu m'attendais  
Y'a ces voeux que parfois le bon Dieu exauce  
Comme une réponse à toute ma vie qui s'embrouillait. »_

J'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu pour arriver au parc sans que mon père ne me voie. Il était là, assis sur un banc, sa moto rouge et noir en face de lui, il m'attendait.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Et moi ? Moi je pleurais de joie...

_« J'devais avoir un grand sourire de petite fille  
Quand j'ai serré si fort la main qui tu tendais  
Que j'ai senti s'amonceler dans ma coquille  
Toutes les perles de l'Atlantique au grand complet »_

Avec douceur, il m'a tendu sa main, main que j'ai prise à toute vitesse, de peur que le rêve que je vivais ne s'efface. Personne ne peut savoir à quel point j'ai pleuré lorsque je l'ai revu. Tous les espoirs enfouis au fond de moi venaient de revenir. Il était là, en face de moi, un sourire affiché sur son tendre visage.

- Trowa... tu m'as retrouvé...

Il a juste hoché la tête avant que je ne lui saute au coup. Ce que j'avais perdu il y a quelques années est revenu. Je me sens libre et à nouveau forte...

A peine ai-je le temps de lui murmurer que je l'aime, il prend mon visage entre ses doigts et m'embrasse avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Le goût de sa peau me revient à l'esprit...

Tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi disparaît, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et laisse les nombreuses larmes qui affluent couler le long de mes joues.

Lorsque le baiser prend fin, il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure les mots que j'attendais depuis toujours : « tu es en sécurité maintenant, vient avec moi, partons ensemble et ne revenons plus jamais ici »

Je hoche simplement la tête et me dégage de son étreinte, avec ce sentiment de manque qui m'enserre le cœur, et monte sur sa moto. Un nouveau sourire éclair son visage. A son tour il monte sur l'engin qu'il fait démarrer à toute vitesse pour que plus jamais nous n'aillions à nous retourner.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que je venais d'avoir 22 ans, un bébé est né et tous deux, nous nous sommes mariés loin de ma famille. Je suis à présent heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Régulièrement, je revoie Wufei et sa femme Catherine qui, eux aussi, ont eu un enfant.

Toute trace de mon ancienne vie a à présent disparu de mon esprit, il ne reste que le bonheur intense que j'éprouve au côté de Trowa, mon amour de toujours...

**

* * *

**

**Fin. **

**Cette songfik est dédiée à LyLio qui m'avait lancé le défis de l'écrire. Heureusement, je me suis vengé w ! Alors LyLio, c'est quand que j'aurais : J'aime la pêche en Mariemeya x Quatre ? **

**Un commentaire ? Quelque chose qui cloche ? **

**Review please. **

**Ps : Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi ! **


End file.
